deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/X-Factor Scoring: Facetheslayer
First Match is....Team 6 (Facetheslayer and Leolab) Versus Team 1 (Wassboss and Tomahawk) Judge the teamates of each team Here are their stories word for word Facetheslayer's Story Close Range: PDK2019/That Gun (Blade Runner/Fallout) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/That_Gun Mid Range: Flak Cannon (Unreal Tournament 3) http://liandri.beyondunreal.com/Flak_Cannon + Maliwan Hellfire (Borderlands) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire Long Range: Omega N90 Hurricane (Ratchet & Clank: UYA) http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/N60_Storm Melee: Own Metal Blades (Terminator 2) Special: Gravity Gun: (Half-Life) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_gun Armor: Liquid Metal Skeleton Partner: Leolab Height: 5' 7" Weight: ??? Ethnicity: Series 1000 Terminator http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Series_1000 Backstory: Captured by Skynet, and forced to become the guinea pig for the new Model 1000 Terminator, FTS had no recollection of her past life, however, she managed to escape their clutches. Going to a resistance leader, Leolab, who knew his past self would be in jeopardy, sent her back to protect him from unknown forces. Training: A download of multiple old world tactics were sent into FTS's processor, as she somehow gained the mindset of some of the most fearsome fighters of the 21st century. Personality: Despite being formerly human, she has no personality, except what she learns from Leolab. Leolab's Story Close: Dual Reaper Carbines Mid Range: DC-17m ICWS) Long Range: Fully upgraded Deadeye Melee: Dual Curved Hilt Lightsabers Special: Covalent Gatling Gun (Dominant Species) Extra weapon: Fully upgraded Wildfire Partner: FTS Height: 5'10.75 Weight: 138.5 lbs Ethnicity: Indian (as in from India) Backstory: Leolab is a trans-dimensional mercenary, who has built an impressive array of weapons and navigates using a wrist-mounted device that creates a dimensional portal. He has taken on many jobs with a close friend and business partner of his, FTS. He met his partner when his future self - on a job to assist the resistance in Skynet - sent her back through time and across dimensions to when he first decided to become a mercenary. He makes his home in one of the few stable pockets of inter dimensional space, and has made a name for himself in multiple universes. He communicates with his clients through a rift that leads to a special communication room; he also has many, many weapons, as he collects all types of technology from anywhere he can find. All are operational. Personality: Utterly ruthless, as well as being rather cold and distant from most people, but to those he considers his friends he will do almost anything for. If he has a goal in mind, nothing can stop him. Fortunately, he is mostly apathetic towards most endeavors. Once he starts to fight, he loses all sense of morality and will do anything - except sacrifice his friends or needlessly sacrifice his troops - to win, which is one of the reasons few like ot get on his bad side. Relationship with partner: Coming soon. Tomahawk's Story Partner wassboss height 6.7 Weight 150 lbs. Realashinship with partner TBA Weapons close range ZX Wrist mounted flamethrower star wars Mid range . Customized&Modified 45-cal SMG with low recoil halo long range Nolands weapon Predator not used by predators made by noland Special Disintegration Rifle. and Lightsaber Explosive Plasma Energy wave did int come from anywhere does not use armor Rabian is a famous Mercenary and Spy for hire. He's from the planet Laiclania and former Laiclan Special Forces. He is regarded as the best Mercenary and Spy in all the known galexys. He is a Master Martial Escape Espionage and Disgiuse artist. He has escaped many times from POW priosions he can escape somewhere better then John Hanibal Smith. He is so good at what he does that Goverments are known to hire him. He enjoys doing his Job for both the money and thrill. He is very experinced in this line of work. He has been a espionage agent for hire for 11 years and was in Laiclan Special forces for 22 years the Laiclan Species does ent get old till about 120 years old. He is very pationt oberserveing calm strikes when you least expect it when you feel invinceble. Laiclan special forces are exteamly well trained they go thrue 10 years of training and have a very high tolerence for pain and often train from a young age some join at age 6 They have Brutal training and always use live amunition they have incredible combat corses they train for every possible situation or encounter. They are regarded as the finest warriors in multible galexys. At one point Laiclania was invaded by the Covenant Empire Rabian fought in a 5 year war the hole way thrue and participated in the deadliest and most crucal and war changeing missions of the war. He was awarded for his heroric actions during the war. Such as when he was shot in each shoulder and leg and countinued fighting he ran into the line of fire he then thrue smoke grenades alowwing his team to move up storm the bunker and kill all the elites and brutes in the bunker. By the end of the war the Laiclan had deafeted the Covenant and the flood the Covenant had sufferd the wrost deafet they ever had looseing a massive % of there army. Rabian had taken a Energy sword and became quit skilled with it. Laiclans heal at a rapid rate they dont regenerate but there wounds heal very quickly and can take massive amounts of damedge. Laiclan Special Forces are taught to work as a team to realy on both eachother and themselves but not to be a hero. Rabian has been captured and tortured about 7 times 3 of wich was on purpose to break out and assassinate people he has been horribly tortured and never said a word he's had his balls shocked by tazors he's had boiling hot burning water pored all over him and way worse things and he's never said a word in some cases he;s killed those tortureing him he;s a geniues phycological mind he;s goten inside the minds of his those tortueing him he;s messed with there heads so bad that he;s caused them to commit suicide and to kill there officers. Rabian is highly inteligent he's like a chess master he knows your move 20 moves ahead he always studys his oponents reputation then cooly caculates there every move then when he meets them he knows every move they make before they make it and knows how to counter it. Laiclan special forces are trained to use there heads and not just mussle but both to make a combination. At one point he was hired to track down and kill a Sith lord. When he found the Sith Lord he spoted the Sith from behind he drew his disintegrator he fired the Sith blocked it with his lightsaber he drew his enery sword and pulled himself toward him the sith blocked with his lightsaber he took another thrust it was blocked. He then took another thrust and fired his wrist mounted flamethrower killing the Sith. He then took his lightsaber and left to get his payment. Dispite the Jedi beliveing that his motives were not pure they thanked him for killing the Sith Lord they had been tracking him for years. Rabian asked if they wouled teach him how to use a lightsaber. and requested that Mace Windu taught him Windu if a famous lightsaber dulesman considerd the best in the Jedi Order and has deafeted many Sith. Windu invented Vappad wich was considerd the best form of lightsaber combat and the most agressive. Windu trained him in Vappad wich used emomotions and Tactics from both the light and ark side ways of combat. It was discribed as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and the most efective. It involved significant foucus on parts of the user. Mace Windu once said i created Vappad to answer my own weekness: it chanels my own darkness into a weapon if light Rabian became high skilled in lightsaber combat and took to it quickly. Rabian is a skilled marksman able to pick of targets at a long range with ease quit fast. He specialized in Rifles Wrist mounted weaponry Energy Swords and Lightsabers although he quit useing Energy swords after he got a Lightsaber. Rabian was a specialist in Jungle Arctic and Urban warefare he specialized in eliminateing senetrys or to put it simpler sneeking up on oponents with out being noticed and silently killing them. Laiclan special forces favor stealth they feel it is one of there best weapons. Rabian has a very high stanima in his training he had to carry a 40 pount log for 8 miles by himself with know help wall running at full speed and that is only the beagining of the chalenegs hed face. He is very fast he is able to easly run for about 25 miles at full speed and is able to run 45 mpl with ease and 55 mpl max. He is known thrue out multible galexys to be a hyper leathal hornrble warrior always showing fair play but never toying with his targets always killing before they can say a word unless it wouled be a unhornrble kill. He is feard by Milatarys Crimanals and almost any he may enage. He is very calm under fire never panicing always waiting for the write time to pop out his head and pick of targets when to move he is always calm and trys to put fear into his oponents and make them un clam. Wassboss' Story Melee: Energy sword Close range: Needler and M45 Tactical Shotgun http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Guided_Munitions_Launcher http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M45_Tactical_Shotgun Mid range: Dalek Gun Blaster http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Gunstick Long range: Sontaran Blaster http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sontaran_blaster Special weapon: Wrist mounted Dark cannon (Smaller than a regular one but just as effective) http://www.ssbwiki.com/Dark_Cannon Partner: Tomahawk23 Height: 5,9 Weight: 120kgs Ethnicity: British Armour: Mandalorian Armor Personality: Loyal to his friends and teammates but cold and emotionless to his enemies. Backstory: A ex bounty hunter Wassboss was dropped from the bounty hunter business after boba fett became a better version of him. Became a soldier for hire and won many battles for his hirers, alone. His ruthlessness and lack of emotion rivaled the daleks and cybermen and he can rip the head of a dalek with his bare hands. Fought in the covenent/human war being hired by the UNSC to help turn the tide of battle while all the glory was given to masterchief. It was during this that he accuired a needler from a dead jackal and a M45 shotgun (Which was supplied by the UNSC) and the weapons have been a firm favourite of his ever since. He was later hired by the rutons to help them in thier war against the sontarans and it was he who orginised the destorying of the planet sontar but again was given none of the credit. After stealing a sontaran blaster he later found a crippled dalek on a crashed space ship and "Borrowed" its gun arm which is hooked up to special generator on his armour which means he never runs out of ammo for it. After launching several attacks on the sanghelli warriors he stole an energy sword from an elite called urbancommando77 leaving him vowing revenge. After his involvment in the subspace army which he was again not credited for (seeing a pattern here) he had a dark cannon specially implated into his armour (Which he won from boba fett in a game of poker) and collects his defeated foes for his collection. Has defeated many powerful foes including 2 Jedi's, 5 elite zealots in hand to hand combat and dueled boba fett to a draw. X-Factors to Judge/My judgement Leo/FTS/Hawk/Wass Training: 60/40/63/70 Speed: 84/75/90/83 Endurance: 60/80/59/60 Brutality: 80/80/76/80 Stamnia: 67/90/84/62 Stealth: 78/78/90/70 Tactics: 80/80/86/84 Teamwork: 80/60 Intelligence: 85/85/79/87 Audacity: 82/85/70/76 Physicality: 70/80/67/70 Psychological Health: 69/56//63/76 Battlfield Experience: 65/30/80/84 Calm Underfire: 84/62/79/82 Intimidation: 79/86/82/80 Plausiblity (Optional): 40/50/70/20 Category:Blog posts